fffanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Reiko Hikari
Reiko's Aura colour is variable but she usually has her eyes as Violet for A loving female but for males it would mean to be able to imagine. Personality and Appearance Reiko is a kind young woman who often is manipulated. Reiko is usually happy, she is very flirty this is just because her Aura is violet. Reiko is very forgiving and is rarely angered. Reiko has long brown hair sided sometimes covering her eye, she also is tall she is rather slim, has long legs. Reiko has been in traumatic situations but the only trauma or fear she shows is usually with Pro, he usually puts his hand on Reiko's should and she'll turn or twitch in fear, Combat Reiko uses a scarf-like object to fight, it can turn into anything it extends from Reiko's hand, the colour reflects her emotion and power level Reiko can form objects such as summons, weapons, living things Reiko excels in using magic Childhood: When Reiko was born everyone in Homuwarudo was there. Kogeki took time off his busy life. Since Kogeki was too busy defending the planet. Kaikal named Reiko and took care of her like a father. Teikana was busy ruling the planet but still took care of Reiko, but not as much as Kaikal took care of her. When she became a child and not a infant she would always be around Namo. Everyday with Kaikal watching over the sisters, Namo & Reiko would give out flowers. Reiko also loved to swim so the castle got a large pool room just for Reiko. In a day of her peaceful life, Reiko drank what she thought was a potion. But it turned out to be poison which was supposed to be for Kogeki to assassinate him. Reiko fell very ill from the poison, however it gave her magical abilities and stronger psychic abilities then from what she already had before. Teen years Reiko grew somewhat apart from Namo who was becoming to different from what she used to be. Reiko was captured when she was sleeping on the snow near a flower patch. She was rescued by Onim. When she got home, Namo was overjoyed. the two became close like before. she went to the gate of Jukiya to help Kaikal but she could go into Jukiya, once Kaikal left she encountered dark knights. she couldn't defeat all of them so a Vaban-Jin named Asuka destroyed the rest of them for Reiko. Reiko felt very grateful about this so she let Asuka live in the Homuwarudo castle. Adult years﻿ when Reiko became an adult on her birthday a man named Pro was found near the entrance to Jukiya, Pro's family came to see him. Reiko never really noticed them because she was excited to turn 30000(16)﻿. But at the same time something from her life felt missing. Reiko went for a walk with Asuka and Mika to enjoy the purple skies, the light snow, and the warm weather. On the walk she encountered a mob of dark knights, The Dark knights were defeated easily, once they were defeated, The Kiniris came in to try and fight R.A.M.(Which stands for Royal Agressive Mighty) but since it was Reiko's birthday the wished her a happy birthday. Once they got home everyone went to bed The next day Reiko noticed there was a family in the castle she doesn't know, she started talking to Sato because they were close in age. Sato really liked Reiko so her asked her to go on a date. Reiko said no because it wouldn't be fair to his brother, that he won't get the attention he needs. Sato began to cry and Namo chased him, Reiko was puzzled by this. Kogeki had a party because of the won war against Jukiya at this time she was approached by Pro Sato & Ellono they were talking for a while, Reiko was only waiting for Namo to get back from the town to get some items for the party. Everything went black, Reiko was captured by unknown men. The Akuma trade was used on Reiko for the first time. (I Can't go into detail for the next part so I removed it) Reiko was rescued after days. While she was going home with everyone, she started talking to Pro, after a while they started to fall in love. It turned out love is what was missing from her life. Final Fantasy Read Final Fantasy: Light Sky for more details. Reiko was 39011(19) at the end she was 43023(21) her Sato Pro and Namo were the only ones who aged during this time.﻿ Sato and Reiko aged the fastest Now ﻿Reiko is living in the Homuwarudo castle with Namo Asuka Sato Teikana Kogeki Sato and Ellono ﻿ ﻿Reiko managed to fight for herself. Nise had grown seperate from Reiko's mind and soul. Theme ﻿Reiko's theme is Sulyya Springs and Will to fight from Final Fantasy XIII this was chosen to represent Reiko as very gentle and calm. Early originally Reiko was a tomboy who only wanted to be normal but hid this down in her soul she had her hair back in a ponytail where the front had spikes just like Sephiroth and Aerith's hair. she wore a short shirt with a flower on it and bloomers underneath. Romance Reiko developes a romance with Pro Sukiru, if text were optional there would be different choices, in the end everything would be different. ultimately if Pro were to ever die and if he was being kind to Reiko, she would end up killing herself. Reiko and Pro show alot of affection for each other, in the beginning before they began to have feelings towards each other Pro was usually agressive with her, he stabbed her twice once because he was aiming for Sato, the other from Reiko calling him a rude name. pushed her three times, once to get guards out of his way, another to tie her to a tree in a dark forest, the last by accident. Pro has also abused her sexually, sometimes he forces her to kiss him, usually hugging her too tight (this once resulted in him breaking a part of her spine, it regenerated quickly however) sometimes Pro rips her clothing off. Pro also but very rarely punches Reiko but right before he decided to hit her, he hugs her because she is either crying or he just knows it isn't right to do. They usually get along, Pro would be very likely to protect her, when Reiko wakes up during the night due to nightmares he puts his arms around her Nightmares Reiko has nightmares always, they're different from each other usually. Recently Reiko stopped having Nightmares because Pro is around. Category:Characters Category:96Nathan96's creations